


captured [ON-HOLD]

by rainbowsprouts



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Secret Crush, YoonHong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsprouts/pseuds/rainbowsprouts
Summary: joshua a.k.a 𝗴𝘂𝗮𝗿𝗱𝗶𝗮𝗻 𝗮𝗻𝗴𝗲𝗹 (fansite name) loves jeonghan so much but jeonghan hates him for unknown reasons...
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	1. mesmerized

**Author's Note:**

> cap·ture (v)  
> /ˈkapCHər/  
> take into one's possession or control by force.
> 
> fansite!joshua and idol!jeonghan short fic! kudos and comments are appreciated ;___;  
> SHORT CHAPTERS ^^

_someday we will find_   
_what we're looking for._   
  
_or maybe not_   
  
_maybe we'll find something_   
~~_much greater than that_ ~~   
  
  


"JOSHUA YOU GOT IN!!!" Seokmin said while scrolling through his phone. Joshua immediately got up from his bed and looked at Seokmin's phone screen...

YOON JEONGHAN SEOUL FANSIGN: LIST **  
**95\. 홍지* +82******

 _Oh my god!_ he thought. He slapped his left cheek to check if he was still dreaming but it hurt and he immediately confirmed that it's real.

He was going to see Jeonghan, ~~the love of his life~~ , in a fansign where he can talk to him for like 3-5 minutes... maybe get a chance to ask him about the stuffs that he like so he can go buy it for Jeonghan and take beautiful photos of him without restrictions.

"How many albums did you buy this time?"

"A-about 300..." he confessed. He was hesitant at first but he couldn't lie, not to his best friend Seokmin... who knows everything about him being a fansite master.

"300?! YOU REALLY ARE OUT OF YOUR MIND!!!" Seokmin's face was still in shock. "Where did you hide all those album in this small apartment? Build a house and use them as bricks, maybe?"

Joshua made a face.

Of course he wouldn't keep all those albums in his 'small apartment'. He asked his body guard to keep it safe in their house in Seoul.

Seokmin eyed him. "Look at this _chaebol_ spending all his hard-earned money to a guy he barely knows."

Joshua pretended not to hear Seokmin and immediately took his phone and opened the blue bird app:

 **@GUARDIANxANGEL1004: Finally ㅠㅠ** **  
**

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

The day of the fansign came and Joshua was feeling really nervous even though he got a nice view/seat... first frickin' row for Pete's sake! It was really a tough luck for him since he was the last one to draw his seat number.

Fansite masters were eyeing him, some even _pretended_ to be nice just to trade seats with him which he politely declined. He could see their judgmental looks and he could even hear them whisper nasty things that make him want to puke.

_"What's he doing here?"_

_"Fanboy? Lmao freak..."_

_"Ya! You should leave"_

Joshua didn't mind them and started setting up his camera and video recorder. When he was done the staff came out of the backstage and announced that Jeonghan has arrived.

He could feel his heart race. He was internally screaming and was trying to calm himself.

_This is really happening!_

After a few minutes of waiting... Jeonghan stepped out and Joshua just sat there while everyone was busy taking picture and screaming Jeonghan's name/nicknames.

Yoon Jeonghan was infront of him and he couldn't do anything but to stare and be mesmerized by all his features. From his _now_ blonde hair to his droopy eyes, pointed nose and pink lips. God really did take his time making Jeonghan.

Joshua can feel his heart race... like batshit crazy.

"Hello my JjongJjongs! Let's have fun today!" Jeonghan said flashing his beautiful smile and all the fans went nuts.

"YEEEEEES!!!" everyone screamed except for Joshua who was still looking at Jeonghan.


	2. tongue-tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tongue-tied (adj)  
> /ˈtʌŋ.taɪd/  
> If you get tongue-tied, you find it difficult to express yourself, usually because you are nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are really just short scenarios in my head (my head: empty HAHAHAHAHA)!!!  
> my updates are really S L O W af since i'm busy :( but i will try my best to finish this one :)  
> kudos and comments are appreciated ^^ 
> 
> dedicated to my yoonhong friends... you know who you are ;) thank you for being there for me ♡

~~hold my hand~~

and i will _prove_ to you

that not everyone

_leaves..._

"First and second rows please prepare your album and post-it question." the staff said and everyone started screaming again, some were even touching up their make-ups and fixing their hair but Joshua just took deep breaths while holding Jeonghan's album in his hand.

 _This is it._ he tried to calm himself. His hands are now cold and shaking.

"First time?" the girl beside him asked and he nodded. "Oh~ You can do it!"

Joshua smiled as they stood up to line up closer to the stage where Jeonghan was. Joshua fixed his mask that covers half of his face.

 _Joshua is not the confident type_.

Seokmin insisted that he should show his face to Jeonghan just because it was his firt fansign and he's seeing Jeonghan up close... but Joshua being Joshua the thought bothered him the whole night so he resorted in wearing his usual black face mask.

"If you're lucky he'll talk to you longer," the girl said. "It's rare to see fanboys like you attend fansigns like this, we only see them during his concerts or fanmeets."

Joshua couldn't hear half of what the girl was saying, his heart was racing so fast and the sound of the cameras flashing wasn't helping at all.

The line started to move which made Joshua more anxious.

 _Calm down you can do this,_ he keeps whispering to himself.

When it was his turn Jeonghan smiled at him... Joshua immediately felt butterflies in his stomach but couldn't look back, in his vision he was like _blinded by the sun_. A very beautiful sun.

He practiced acting brave for several days for this moment... but he just couldn't. The man in front of him had so much warmth that it felt like home to Joshua.

"Guardian Angel?" Jeonghan giggled and he suddenly held Joshua's hand... Joshua went blank for a moment and just stared at their hands. "How did you come up with your name?"

"I... I do believe that angels exist... and I want to be that angel that guards you... it's like... since angels..." he was tongue-tied.

Joshua looked at Jeonghan and to his surprise he was listening intently to what he was saying... that doubled his heartbeat.

"Since angels always guards us... I also want to be your guardian angel." he said that while looking straight at Jeonghan but as soon as he realized what he did he looked down at the album again.

"Your hand is cold as ice." Jeonghan commented and Joshua apologized. "Don't be nervous."

"I-it's a-actually my first time...." Joshua's voice faded but he could feel Jeonghan squeeze his hand like assuring him that everything will be alright.

Jeonghan was trying to catch Joshua's eyes again and when he did he smiled and thanked the fan for coming.

Joshua nodded and said "See you again."

"Alright my guardian angel, see you again."

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

  
_From: Lee Seokmin_   
_Ya! How was your first fansign experience? It's late, where are you?_

Joshua just stared at Seokmin's message. He couldn't process it yet that the fansign ended and that he was able to hold Jeonghan's hand for like 5 minutes straight.

He stared at his right hand and smiled.

He could still feel Jeonghan's warmth... at that moment Joshua was sure that he was falling deeper.

Joshua stared at the night sky and uttered a silent thanks for today.

_You did well._


End file.
